Stranger Things
by SmartGirl90210
Summary: Chrissy Wheeler Is A 16 Year Old Girl In Her Junior Year Of High School. Chrissy And Her Siblings Are Hardly Seen Together. That All Changes When One Of Mike's Friends Go Missing, A Girl Shows Up At Their House And That Must Remain A Secret And A New Relationship Is Formed. But When Mike Needs Her The Most, Will Chrissy Be There When Everything Is Turned...Upside Down?


Chrissy's POV

It Was Sunday Night. I Had Just Finished Studying And Was Now Watching My Favorite Movie, A Clockwork Orange, For The 11th Time.

My Nerdy Brother Michael Was In The Attic With His Friends While My Way More Beautiful Sister Nancy Was Somewhere I Didn't Really Care About.

"Hey, Chrissy", Mike's Friend Called, "There's Slice Left If You Want It. Sausage And Pepperoni"

"Fine", I Said Pausing My Movie

I Walk Downstairs To Get My Pizza. Mom Was Doing Something With My Baby Sister Holly While Dad Was Watching Tv. I Grab My Pizza And Walk Outside. I Pull Out A Cigarette And Begin To Smoke.

"Smoking Is Bad For You", Dustin Said

"Not If You Shut Up And Be Quiet", I Said Eating My Pizza, "Do You Need A Ride Home?"

"No Thanks", Will Byers Said, "We Got Our Bikes"

"Chrissy", Mom Called, "Get Ready For Bed"

"But Mom", I Called Out

"No Buts", Mom Responded

I Threw My Cigarette On The Floor And Went Inside To Get Ready For Bed.

_The Next Day..._

I Get Up From My Bed And Take A Shower. I Slid On My Plaid Shirt, Jeans, White Sneakers, And Glasses, And Run Downstairs For Breakfast. The Home Phone Rings.

"I Got It", I Said Getting Out Of My Seat, "Hello?"

"Hi Christina", Joyce Byars Said, "It's Joyce"

"Oh Hi Ms. Byars", I Said

"Is Will At Your House?", Joyce Asked

"Uh No", I Said, "He's Not At Your House?"

"You Know What?", Joyce Said, "I Think He Just Left Early For School. Thank You So Much"

"Um Bye", I Said Quietly As Joyce Hangs Up

"Chrissy", Mom Said, "You're Gonna Be Late For School"

"Damm It", I Said Looking At The Clock And Grabbing My Backpack, "Mike Nancy, Get In The Car"

"Mom", Nancy Complained, "Can I Not Ride With Chrissy This This Time. She's So Weird"

"Nancy", Mom Said

Nancy Rolled Her Eyes And Followed Me And Mike To My Car. We Arrived At School And I Pulled Up To The Parking Lot. I Pull Out A Cigarette And Light It Up.

"Hey Nancy", Nancy's Stupid Boyfriend Steve Comes Up To Her And Wraps His Arms Around Her Waist.

"Hey Christina", Steve Says, "How've You Been"

"Fine Steve", I Said Rolling My Eyes

"Rude", Nancy Says

I Roll My Eyes Again And Walks Out My Car With Mike. Just Then Allison, The Popular Girl In My Grade Came Up To Me As Mike Walked Over To His Friends.

"Well, Well, Well", Allison Said, "If It Isn't Chrissy"

"What Do You Want, Allison", I Said

"Well We Were Wondering If You Wanted To Come To My Party This Friday?", Allison Said Handing An Invitation

I Grab The Invitation And Rip It Apart.

"Oh That's Alright", Allison Said, "I Mean I Wasn't Gonna Have A Loser Like You At This Party"

I Stick Up The Middle Finger And Began Walking To Class.

I Sat In Class Writing Whatever My Teacher Was Blabbing About. Just We Get A Knock From The Principal, Sheriff, And My Brother And His Friends.

"What Did They Do Now", I Muttered

"Um Chrissy", The Teacher Said, "May The Principal And Sheriff See You"

I Sighed And Get Up From My Seat. I Walked Outside Where Mike, Dustin, And Lucas Were Waiting For Me.

"What Did You Do", I Whispered To Mike

"Nothing", Mike Responded

We Sit In The Principals Office And The Boys We're Talking Over Each Other And I Could Tell The Sheriff's Had Enough.

"Ok, Ok, Ok", The Sheriff Said "One At Time Alright"

"You", He Says Pointing At Mike. I Zoned Out When Mike Started Talking.

"And Where Were You When This Happened?", The Sheriff Asks Me

"Nowhere", I Responded Stubbornly

"No You Were Outside Smoking", Dustin Said

"Shut Up", I Said Slapping The Back Of His Head

"Ow", Dustin Called Out

"Alright Enough", The Sheriff Says Ordering Me Outside Of The Room, "The Rest Of You Stay Inside. Do I Make Myself Clear?"

The Boys Nod Their Heads And I Began To Smoke Again.

_Later That Night..._

"We Should Be Out There Right Now", Mike Protested At Dinner, "We Should Be Helping Looking For Him"

"We've Been Over This, Mike", Mom Says, "The Chief Says..."

"I Don't Care What The Chief Says", Mike Yelled

"Michael!"

"We Have To Do Something", Mike Said, "Will Could Be In Danger"

"That's More Of A Reason To Stay Put", Mom Tells Him

"Mom"

"End Of Disscusion"

The Entire Table Went Silent As I Began To Finish My Mashed Potatoes. Nancy Joined In.

"So, Me And Barb Are Studying At Her House Tonight", She Says, "That's Cool"

"No", Mom Says Stubbornly, "Not Cool"

"What?", Nancy Says, "Why Not?"

"Why Do You Think?", Mom Says, "Am I Speaking Chinese In This House? Until We Know Will Is Ok, No One Leaves"

"This Is BullShit!", Nancy Yells

"Language", Dad Says

"So We're All On House Arrest Just Because Mike's Friend Got Lost", Nancy Yells

"Wait, So This Is Will's Fault?", Mike Asks Irritated Towards Nancy

"Nancy", Mom Says, "Take That Back"

"No!"

"Your Just Pissed Off Cause You Wanna Make Out With Steve", I Tell Nancy

The Whole Table Goes Silent Again. I Chuckle A Bit Look Down At The Table.

"Steve?", Dad Says

"Who's Steve?", Mom Asks

"Her New Boyfriend", Mike Calls Out

"You And Chrissy Are Such Douchebags", Nancy Says To Me And Mike

"Language!" Dad Says Again

Nancy Groans And Leaves The Table.

"Nancy Come Back", Mom Says To Her, "Come Back!"

"Now You See Son", Dad Begins

"You See What?", Mike Yells Out, "That Im The Only One That Cares That Will Is Gone. Chris And I Are The Only Normal Ones Around Here

"Now That's Not Fair", Dad Says

Mike Gets Up And Leaves As Well. Its Silent For A Minute Until We Hear Mikes Door Slam Shut.

"Don't Think You're Off The Hook As Well Young Lady", Mom Said To Me, "No Going Anywhere Till Will Is Found"

"Oh, So I Have To Be Brought Into This", I Said Rudely

"Christina", Dad Says, "Don't Talk To Your Mother Like That"

"Im Not Even Will's Friend", I Yelled, "You Said I Can Go To The Concert Next Friday"

"Not Until Will Is Found, Chrissy", Mom Yelled

I Stuck Up The Middle Finger To Both Mom And Dad And Ran Up To My Room.

"Christina Jessica Wheeler", Mom Yelled, "You Get Back Here And Apologize"

_Chrissy's Room..._

"Psst!, Psst!"

"What?", I Asked Mike, "Can't You See Im Upset?"

"I Need Your Help", He Tells Me

"What Is It?", I Asked

"Dustin, Lucas And I Have To Find Will", Mike Began, "And If We Get Lost, We Need Some One That Will Know Their Way Back. Please Chrissy"

"What's In It For Me?", I Asked

Mike Rolled His Eyes And Pulled Out $25.

"Fine", I Said, "But Only Because Im Not Gonna Be In This House Till Your Friend Is Found"

"Good", Mike Said, "We'll Use Our Bikes"

I Slide Off My Blue Jacket And Grab My Cigarette. We Sneak Out My Window And Grab Our Bikes From The Garage. We Ride Around To The Front House And See Steve Trying To Get Into Her Room. We Stop And Look At Him. We Roll Our Eyes And Ride Off.

We Catch Up With Dustin And Lucas And Ride Down To Where We Think Will Is Missing.

"You Sure This Is The Right Place?", I Asked Mike As We Stopped

"Yeah", Mike Said, "Im Sure"

"You Guys Feel That?", Dustin Holds His Hands Out As Rain Begins To Pour, "Maybe We Should Go Back"

"Don't Be A Baby", I Said Slapping His Head Again

"Would You Stop That?", Dustin Yelled While I Began To Chuckle.

"Just Stay Close. Come On", I Said

We Get Off Our Bikes And Start Wheeling Them In.

"WILL", I Yelled, "Will"

"I'VE GOT YOUR X-MEN ONE THIRTY-FOUR", Dustin Yells Out

"Seriously Dustin?", Lucas Says, "If You Wanna Be A Big Baby, Then Go Home Already"

"Seriously Lucas?"

"You're Just Being A Big Sissy", Lucas Tells Him

"Guys Enough", I Yelled

Mike Then Shushed Us. We Kept Hearing These Sounds. We Snap Around To One Side And Shon Our Flashlights In That Direction, Then We Heard It Again But On The Other Side Of Us, We Quickly Turned Around Saw A Girl Standing There With A Long Yellow Top With A Shaved Head.


End file.
